


I Scream For Ice Cream

by thejadevictoria



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was requested on my writing blog on tumblr, what I write there I'll upload here as well. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Scream For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested on my writing blog on tumblr, what I write there I'll upload here as well. Hope you enjoy!

I’ve been sitting in front of the door waiting. For what? For my first date with Ricky. We had been friends for a while, and I had eventually developed a crush on the goth boy. I thought they had been completely one-sided feelings until he asked me out last week. I eagerly said yes and we set up a date for tonight. I had tried a thousand times to ask Ricky where we were going, mainly so I could dress appropriately, but he just assured me that [whatever I wore](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/date_with_ricky_horror/set?id=152621833) would be fine.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting but was probably only five minutes, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” I called before anyone in the house could so much as move. Most of my family had met Ricky, but I didn’t want them to get all nosy about our date. I opened the door. 

“Hey,” Ricky grinned, “You look gorgeous!”

“Thanks! Now I suggest we leave before my parents come to give us a lecture.”

“Deal,” he laughed.

“Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Be back later!” I quickly slammed the front door shut and followed Ricky to his car. “So, Horror, mind telling me where we are going?”

“You’ll love it,” he said with a smile.

“Don’t think I’ve heard of that place. Did it just open up?” I joked.

“Yeah, I heard they’ve got a mean pizza,“ Ricky pulled into an empty parking place along the street next to the city park. 

"A date in the park,” I observed out loud. 

“Oh god. You hate it,” Ricky looked upset. 

“No! I love it! I just- I was expecting something different from you.”

“We can go somewhere else,” he offered, putting his key back in the ignition. 

“No! I like surprises!” I nearly yelled. “Sorry. A date in the park sounds nice.”

We both hopped out of the car and began to walk through the park. There were a few vendors with food, and along the way we decided to skip straight to dessert. We both purchased ice cream cones from the nearest vendor. I was in the process of handing the money for my come to the vendor when Ticky stopped me. 

“I want to pay for this! I invited you on this date!” he insisted. 

“Fair enough,” I backed off. 

After a moment of digging around in his pockets, Ricky pulled out his wallet. He peered into it, then up at me. “Well. Um. It appears I forgot to grab my cash from my dresser,” he looked really embarrassed. 

“You can pay for the next one,” I offered as I handed the vendor a five, letting him keep the change. 

We continued down the path before stopping under a tree. We decided this would be a great place to stop and eat our ice cream. As I began to sit down, my ice cream slid right off my cone and onto my chest, slowly making its way down my shirt. 

“Crap! I don’t have napkins,” I yelled, scooping up the large chunk of ice cream as little bits dripped down my chest. 

“Here! I- Uh,” Ricky stopped as the ice cream dripped closer and closer to the neckline of my top. 

“Hurry before it drops too low!” 

Ricky quickly wiped off the excess ice cream. “Here, you can have mine,” he politely offered. 

“Thanks. We can share,” I smiled. 

The rest of the date continued, with minimal bumps along the road, and before I knew it, we were headed back to my house. 

“I had a great time,” I gushed as we both slowly walked to my front door. 

“Even with your ice cream falling on you?” 

“Yup. And having to pay for it,” I joked. 

“Sorry about that one,” Ricky began to sheepishly look at the ground. 

“Nonsense. It just means next time you’re paying.”

“Next time?” he asked, somewhat surprised. 

“That is if you want to! I don’t mean to impose,” I rushed to explain. 

“I’d love to, (Y/N),” he grinned. We had finally reached my front door. 

“I guess I’ll see you at school Monday,” I smiled. 

“See you then,” he smiled and made his way back to his car. 

“Ricky! Wait!” I rushed to grab his wrist before he could leave. 

“Yeah?” he asked, and before he knew it, my lips were crashing into his. After a moment, I pulled away. 

“Thanks for sharing your ice cream,” I smiled before running into the house. 


End file.
